Wiser Words
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Sometimes the best cure to incapability is affection and Lucy and Gray have found it in each other. All one really needs is a little shove in the right direction and some shared passion and this is exactly what Gray and Lucy have. Where Gray is a master of words and Lucy loves every second of it. -SMUT-


**Hey guys this is just going to be a quick oneshot smut fic for GraLu ((a pairing I haven't written for for quite some time and miss sorely)) please enjoy and let me know what you think**

Someone's twentieth birthday is a occasion to be celebrated, a date for parties and spectacular gifts and festivities. Even though all these things applied Lucy just didn't _feel _like throwing a party. In fact Lucy felt so _depressed _about turning twenty she'd stayed home all day and was, at this very moment, curled up in a small compact ball under her blankets. Lucy sniffled to herself, rubbing her nose with her hand, tears begging to fall but her eyes remained dry. She didn't know why she felt so sad but inside she felt her gut sink and her heart let out a mournful sigh.

"If this what every birthday is going to be like from now on count me out." Lucy muttered to herself under her breath, pulling back her blankets just enough so she could see outside. Unfortunately the weather disagreed with her sorrowful disposition and the sun was shining brilliantly and the skies were a deep blue. Groaning, Lucy threw back her blankets, dangling her legs over the edge of her bed she decided she was going to make herself some tea then crawl back into bed with her favourite books and remain there the rest of the night. Tinkering with her cups in the kitchen Lucy dropped a tea bag in a mug and was about to put the kettle on boil when she heard a knock at the door.

Frowning deeply Lucy quickly tried to pat down her wild hair, grumbling nonsensical words to herself she tip toed over to the door and peeked out the small hole in her door.

Gray Fullbuster stood outside her door, a rather sour looking expression on his masculine face, and was looking around the hallway balefully.

Lucy stepped back, unsure what to do. She didn't really want any visitors much less Gray who made her feel very uncomfortable with his aversion to clothing but she didn't want to be rude to him either. Sighing Lucy decided she'd ward him off by playing sick, he wouldn't want to come in if he knew she was feeling ill. Pulling open the door Lucy did her best to look like she had just awoken from hell, "Gray?" She rasped, "what are you doing here?" Terrible attempt at fake coughing, "I've been in bed sick all day and I'm _truly _not feeling well."

Gray looked down at her and his stormy eyes seemed to see right through her painfully obvious facade. "It's your birthday." He said point blank, voice emotionless. "So I'm here to remind you that you've ought to be at the guild celebrating."

Lucy's eyes widened, taken aback. "That's rather blunt," she muttered, "but why are you here specifically?"

Gray looked at her as if she'd just asked why the sky was blue, "because you're my friend isn't that obvious? _Now _can you let me in I'm tired of standing in the hallway, your freaky neighbour is staring at me." Gray made an uneasy face as he grimaced at someone down the hall.

Startled, Lucy moved out of the way unable to do anything as Gray plopped himself down on her couch, propping his feet up on her coffee table.

Trying to be hospitable Lucy spoke, "would you like any tea? I was just making a mug for myself." She coughed again, faking a sneeze. "You know for this _terrible _cold I've got." Lucy thought she was being quite obvious that she wanted to be alone but Gray wasn't picking up the hints.

"Sure, earl grey if you've got any, two creams one sugar." He said, picking up a book that Lucy had been reading on the table and flipping through the pages.

Lucy flamed in indignation but said nothing as she walked into the kitchen, putting the kettle on the stove she waited for it to come to a boil then poured two gracious cups of tea, dropping another teabag into a mug for Gray. Tossing a couple of cookies and muffins she'd bought at the bakery down the street on a plate she headed back into the living room, balancing the dishes carefully. Gently putting the plate on the table Lucy snagged a cranberry muffin then sank into her favourite arm chair, taking small bites out of the moist muffin,whilst sipping her boiling tea. "So _Gray_," she said distinctly, making Gray raise his eyes from the book. "Where are the others exactly?"

Gray's face remained impassive and he took his time in answering, taking a large bite out of a chocolate chip cookie Lucy had provided. "They're back at the guild." He mumbled, eyes fixated on the delectable treat.

Lucy fought back the anger that threatened to rise in her throat, "so _why _are you here then? Besides be a courteous friend."

Gray's mouth drooped at the corners and he put his cookie down as if it had suddenly lost flavour, he looked at her gravely. "Erza said you could use some cheering up," he said, "you look kind of down."

Lucy stiffened, hoping she hadn't been that transparent. "I'm fine," she laughed tersely, "really. Just a bit under the weather is all."

Gray's scowl deepened and his eyes grew dark. "You always get like this on your birthday Lucy, sad and distant and you always are _sick_." He emphasized the last word and gave her a direct look, eyes steely.

Lucy swallowed thickly, face growing warm. "Well they say that July is the worst month for the waking fever and many people . . ."

"Lucy!" Gray interrupted her, growing impatient. "The reason I'm the only one here is because the others have tried in the years before and always failed so it's my turn." He let out a tired sigh, "what is wrong with turning a year older?"

Lucy stopped, speechless. Now that she recalled it Gray was correct, in all the years since she'd joined the guild she'd stay home on her birthday and every year one of them came over to cheer her up; it never helped, not really.

Hiding her face Lucy felt her throat grow dry, "I'm sorry Gray but I don't have an answer, I just get sad and it's something that I've always felt ever since I was a little girl."

Gray's face softened and he regretted using such a harsh tone, "everyone deals with sadness and fears Lucy but locking yourself up in your house isn't the way to deal with it."

Lucy said nothing instead gazed out the window, brown eyes faraway. "After all we go through on a daily basis isn't it alright for me to once a year lock myself away?" She whispered, voice weary and soft. "Is that too much? One day to think and be by myself." She asked this question more to herself than Gray but he felt obligated to answer.

"Of course you deserve it Lucy," he said, standing and closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds. "Everyone has days they need to themselves but to ever escape that pain you need to share your troubles and worries with others."

Lucy looked up at him, hand cupping her chin and a wistful smile on her full lips. "Alright Gray," she resented, "I'll share my worries if you share yours. That's fair right?"

Gray looked down at her twinkling eyes and couldn't contain a smile. Without control of his body his hand reached out and placed his palm on her head, slowly stroking her soft locks.

Lucy felt her breath snag at this tender gesture, and she felt her lungs capsizing. Shocked she looked up at him, thin eyebrows shooting sky high. Gray just gazed down at her, thundering eyes the softest she'd ever seen them. "If it means you sharing your pain then yes, I'll share mine as well." His calloused thumb stroked her cheekbone. "Everyone has skeletons in their closets."

She nodded and thought about how to approach this confession. "The reason I hate birthdays is that they are a rather harsh reminder that I have one less year to do what I want and accomplish the things I want to." She struggled to keep her voice even, "birthdays are a reminder of time loss and a slow clock ticking away until I'm old and withered."

Gray felt an iron clad hand seize his heart as the familiarity of her words touched him, he felt the same way. "I understand that Lucy I do, but if you regret all the things you _have _done how will you feel accomplished even if you do _amazing _things and see wonders unseen?"

Lucy's heart surged and adrenaline pounded in her ears. How had he summed up something so complicated to her so quickly?! Her heart jumped and bounced against her rib cage and the words she spoke next fell from her lips in complete surprise. "Gray," she breathed, "I think this is the part of the story when you kiss me."

Gray's eyes widened, frozen at her blunt coming on.

Lucy's eyes held his, brown and warm, a devilish smile danced on her lips, "kiss me now or forever hold your peace."

His heart propelled his actions, arms seizing Lucy's petite body and pulling her into him, lips meeting each other halfway and melding together like melted butter. It was tender, gentle and savoury, tears trickled down Lucy's cheeks and their salty wetness stung Gray's chapped lips but none of that mattered. Lucy's fingers threaded in his thick mane, exploring the different textures of his hair, some strands silkier than others. Gray panted into her lips, heavily spiced breath rushing against her collar bone as they each caught their breath.

"Gray," Lucy hummed, eyes closed arms staking claim at the back of Gray's neck. "Thank you."

Gray pulled back, whirlpool eyes pulsating, "Lucy," he muttered huskily, "I'm not sure what is happening but can I kiss you again?"

Lucy didn't even speak because she has already seized his lips, suckling on his fuller lower lip and tasting his flavorful breath. Gray gave as good as he got and he pressed his body into her harder, his erection struggling against his jeans. Overpowering her and guiding her Gray pressed her into the armchair, his bare skin electric against her own. Gray tore his mouth from hers and diverted his attention to the sweet spot on her neck, suckling and indulging in her honey skin.

Lucy yelped in pleasure, face screwed up in pleasure. She fought against Gray's belt buckle, trembling fingers desperate for the dissipation of clothing. Gray felt his gut clench at the thought of the actions that were now running rampant in his mind, and he didn't want to this to be a surge of the moment situation; he wanted this to last.

"Lucy," he spoke, voice hoarse. "What are we doing? This is crazy."

Lucy shrunk away from him, hurt and embarrassed, "well if you feel that way you should leave," she chocked, "if this is all so _ludicrous _to you."

Gray's heart broke at her shattered expression, her face that of pure rejection. "I didn't mean it that way," he assured her, hand again reaching out to rest on the curve of her waist. "I just don't want this to ruin the relationship we have, make it uncomfortable for us."

Brown eyes studied him, churning and thinking. "I don't know what this is but right now my heart is telling me to allow you to kiss me." She paused as if fighting for words, "for me this isn't a spur of the moment thing," she blushed, "this is . . . something I'd like to be a regular occurrence."

Gray's heart soared and he couldn't force himself to be rational any longer for passion overruled his logicality. Burning lips seized hers and he harmonized the wonderful melody that seemed to be a glorious song burst between the two; the sound of hearts colliding and celebrating new found love. Gray lead Lucy over to the bed, and in the few steps between the couch and the bed they shred the remainder of their clothing until they stood in nothing but their small clothes. It was in this moment they could finally allow themselves to take pleasure in the others body, this appreciation taboo before tonight. Gray's eyes traced Lucy like a perfect silhouette of curves and innocence, her honey eyes brewing like steamy chocolate, umber hair long and tangled from his fingers. She was the picture of natural beauty and his cock twitched and thrummed in anticipation. He stepped towards her, index finger tracing a scar on her lower abdomen thoughtfully. "You are beautiful and you know those are words I don't throw around lightly."

Lucy's face heated and her tongue twisted, she knew he was telling the truth. Gray didn't believe in deception or buttery words and he was blunt and honest. "Thank you," Lucy breathed, adventurous fingers playing along the hem of his boxers. "You are a true gentleman Gray Fullbuster."

Gray felt his penis jolt at her flirtatious touch and his need to feel her pounded inside his head. "So is this what the future holds?" He mused, his cock nuzzling against her belly, his height and strength giving him and unfair advantage. "I'm liking this prospect very much my dear Lucy Heartfilia."

Lucy purred, pushing him to the bed and watching him bounce in surprise. Although he has size and body mass Lucy was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be and she came down upon him in full control and power. Gray didn't object, his hands worming around her waist and clutching her buttock with a large hand, long fingers tugging down her panties. Lucy moaned throatily as his fingers crawled up her inner thigh, lips paying special attention to her exposed clavicle. His daunting fingers were driving her mad and she squirmed in anticipation, stubby fingernails digging into his chest. Laughing breathlessly into her shoulder Gray's fingers dipped inside her sex, double fingers rolling and pulsing inside her causing her to bite into his neck to contain her moans. He teased her until he knew she was at her breaking point then he retracted his fingers and rolled her under him so he was now positioned on top. He grinned down at her sweetly, loving the pout on lips.

"That wasn't very nice Gray," she hissed, crossing her arms over her bouncing breasts. "If I knew you were such a tease maybe I would have changed my mind."

Gray laughed gently, kissing from her belly button up, pausing at her breasts, nose nudging her hands to move out of his way.

"No!" Lucy growled, "not until I make you pay."

Gray sat back, eyebrows raised in speculation. "what are you planning to do?"

Lucy's eyes flashed and dangerous expression phased across her face. "You'll see." She purred, "now close your eyes."

Gray complied, eyes falling closed he waited. Grinning Lucy's newly impassioned hands grabbed his boxers and yanked them off in one quick movement revealing his pole to the chilled air. Gray sucked in a tight breath through his teeth, lust climbing.

"Now you'll know the pain you put me through." Lucy giggled, breath tantalizing against his exposed wand.

Gray grit his teeth, not wanting to give her that pleasure. Lucy chuckled at his stubbornness and her hands reached out and took hold of his penis, soft, creamy hands stroking his lengthened sex with desperate vigour. Gray inhaled sharply, her hands working him like he was a fiddle, unable to express his pleasure through mere words. Lucy knew the effect she was having on him and this made her mind go dizzy with pride, how had something so simple made him so wild? She tightened her grasp on his engorged pecker and then brought him into her mouth, steamy tongue working mother natures ancient magic. Lucy worked until Gray was on the edge of bliss and that's when she retracted her tongue and his cock jolted towards her sex, begging for entrance. Lucy's hips wriggled in lust and Gray rammed into her making her limp. She let out a muffled scream as he tore through her, her fingers gripping his muscular shoulders tightly. Gray kissed her feverishly, muttering sweet words and easing in and out of her, losing himself in her tightness.

"Oh god!" Lucy hissed, eyes closed. Drowning in a sea of pleasure and pain, each subsiding to the next.

Gray kissed her eyelids, "am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?"

Lucy shook her head, "no!" She cried out, legs wrapping around his straight hips. "I'll get over it! Don't stop whatever you're doing!"

Gray nodded stiffly and continued pressing into her, begging to bury himself deeper in the sweet heaven of her body. Lucy took him in and she let out a a strangled mewl of pleasure and Gray grunted as a wash of euphoria overtook him and surged in the under glow. Lucy felt herself aching towards her climax and Gray could also feel himself reaching the end of this roller coaster ride. Burying his face in her neck he felt Lucy exploded around him and he also reached his release, the high note of climax long and sweet as the passion settled to sparking coals. For a long time they two just lay against one another limply, dying for breath and clarity.

Lucy was the first to speak as her numb fingers stroked the scar darting through Gray's eyebrow. "I'm not sure walking tomorrow will be a good idea."

Gray laughed hoarsely, voice deliciously husky and dry. "Then I'll allow you two days of the year to lay in bed and do nothing," he kissed the bridge of her nose. "Once on your birthday and the day following because I'll have fucked you so silly walking would be inadvisable."

Lucy let out a tinkling laugh and smacked Gray playfully, "god you and your _wicked _tongue but I suppose it's for the best." Her eyes twinkled and she tweaked his nose lovingly, "now if we can finish this chat with grace I think it's time we sleep." Lucy muttered sleepily.

Gray coddled her gently, humming a tune. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia all joking aside truer words have never left my lips."

Lucy's heart swelled and it took her a moment to compose her thoughts, "I love you too Gray Fullbuster and I'm always truthful so these words are equally true as anything else I've said."

Gray snorted and kissed her along her jawline, eyes closing in exhaustion. "To tomorrow and laying in bed together." He muttered in her ear, body sagging.

"To tomorrow," Lucy echoed, also closing her eyes, "and to us."

Then the two slept, in a hot, sweaty tangled mess of limbs they snoozed, the twilight sun bidding good bye as it disappeared behind the mountains. After that day on her twentieth birthday Lucy never felt the same sadness ever again, her fear of getting older or whatever marred her thoughts couldn't beat the wondrous memory her and Gray shared on that day. Gray often teased her about this, saying he was truly a messiah among men for curing Lucy of her depressed ways but in all honesty it was her that helped him and that's what made it all that much better.

**The end. It's been a while since I've done some smut and I think this is a massive improvement over my last GraLu smut although the other one was a bit more lighthearted. Thank you for reading and let me know if you liked it or if I should write more like it **

**Thanks**

**3 Suicidal **


End file.
